Their Mistake and Her Revenge
by LilMissObsessed
Summary: They replaced her with Karin, leaving her shattered.She became a famous model/singer/actress. Now she's back and she's going to give them a dose of their own medicine. Do Sasuke and Sakura's love have a second chance in all this chaos?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the only thing I own here is the plot.

_Chapter One:_

_Sakura's Feelings_

….

Sasori looked at his younger sister whom he and his family treasured so much worriedly; the fragile girl had been crying non-stop ever since she got home. The reason: her idiotic, dumb, insensitive and easy-to-fool friends. From what he has known a girl around Sakura's age came into the picture and used some **magical** words to fool the whole group. Sakura's boyfriend also broke-up with her, leaving the girl's heart shattered-beyond-repair. The girl's smiles were replaced with tears that broke Sasori's heart.

Sasori couldn't take it anymore he took Sakura carefully into his arms, "Everything will be fine"

Sakura tears didn't stop, "What did I do to deserve this? I have been a good girl all my life"

"You didn't do anything" Sasori's eyes softened "They will pay for hurting you"

That was the scene that Pein saw when he arrived fresh from Switzerland.

"What is happening here?" Pein asked as he went towards Sakura.

"Her friends betrayed and replace her with another girl" Sasori said bluntly

"Even Sasuke?"

Sasori nodded rubbing her younger sister's back to soothe her.

"This will make her condition much more worse" Sasori sighed

Sasori rocked Sakura back and forth until she fell asleep. He carefully lifted her up bridal style and went towards her room on the second floor.

"Mom and Dad are not going to be happy when they here about this" Pein sighed.

Knowing how much they love their little daughter to death especially their Dad.

…..

Next Day…..

Karin was having so much fun these past few days. She got Sasuke: the best and most handsome boyfriend in the whole world and her friends. She got Sakura out of the picture using some dirty tricks of course. She knew that she was playing on dangerous grounds because of how much powerful the Haruno's are; especially Sasori and Pein. But is it wrong to steal the life that she always wanted and envy?

She grew up in a middle class family but that all disappeared when her mother became drunk, her father always in a cheap casino all of their money suddenly became bubbles and pop.

She envied Sakura to death and that she has tasted the life of Sakura (except the wealth, suitors, talents and looks of course) she isn't going to let it slip in her hands. Sakura still has her money and lots of suitors.

"Hi! Karin-chan!" Ino greeted her as she seated at the vacant sit next to her.

"Hello! Ino-chan!" she greeted back.

Then all of stolen-friends were there and her boyfriend whose arm was hanging loosely one her shoulder. All was well until they heard gasps among their fellow students.

Then they were the famous Haruno Brothers walking towards them and at that moment she sensed trouble.

"So this is the girl that replaces Sakura" Sasori said harshly while giving Karin a disgusted look.

"And I thought all of you have a taste on picking your friends" Pein said bluntly.

She felt humiliated.

"Don't say mean things to Karin-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"She didn't to anything to you!" Ino shouted at them.

"Not to us, but to our sister" Sasori said.

"Sasuke aren't you going to say anything about this?" Tenten said.

"Leave her alone" Sasuke said.

'_Leave her alone' is that all he can say to protect me. But when Sakura is the one in my situation he would be giving them (the one that are fighting with Sakura) harsh words and a taste of his fist._

"You don't know the consequences of your action! Sakura's condition became wo-"

"Sasori that's enough, Sakura's personal matters doesn't concern them anymore" Pein said walking away.

"What condition?" Ino asked.

_She still cares for Sakura even though I already told them harsh words about Sakura._

"It doesn't concern you anymore" Sasori said coldly.

Then Pein's phone rang, "What is it?"

"Pein-sama!" the maid shouted at the phone sounding so frantic.

"Is something wrong?" Pein asked still glaring at Karin.

"It's Sakura-sama, she collapsed!"

"What! Call an ambulance; we'll be on our way!" Pein said.

"What is it?" Sasori asked.

"It's Sakura she collapsed, we need to go" Pein started walking away.

"We'll settle this some other time" Sasori said as he followed his brother.

**Sasuke's POV**

"It's Sakura she collapsed, we need to go"

_At those words my heart sank. What happened? Is she okay? _

_Even though that Karin told us that Sakura is cheating on me and that she is the one spreading rumors about the gang, at first we didn't believe her but when she gave us evidences we believed her. Don't get me wrong I don't love Karin; I will just use her as a rebound 'love'._

"I'm worried about Sakura" Ino said pacing back and forth.

"Up until now you still care for her! Even after she said those words" Karin shouted at Ino.

"Well you can't take that away! She became my best friend once" Ino retorted.

Ino suddenly covered her mouth, "I'm sorry Karin-chan I didn't mean it!"

_Up until now I don't believe her. But I can't deny the evidences. I just hope that my strong feelings for Sakura will be redirected to Karin._

….

She woke up with voices calling her. She opened her eyes and saw her brothers looking at her worriedly.

"What happened?" She asked,

"You collapsed Sakura and we were so worried" Sasori said as he hand-comb her hair.

Then her mom and dad arrived.

"Sweetie! We were so worried about you!" Mizuki Haruno said as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I'm okay mom"

"Sakura, is it true that they betrayed you?" Ryuu Haruno asked her daughter.

She nodded sadly.

"Cheer up! Saku-chan" Her mom said.

"Sakura, you'll come with us next time to Paris" Her dad said.

"But dad, I still haven't finished school yet!" Sakura said.

"You can continue there" Her dad said.

"Come on, Ryuu we still have a meeting, Bye Sakura!" Her mom said while dragging her husband out of the room.

"When you come back they will get a taste of you revenge" Sasori said.

"When I come back they will meet a new Sakura Haruno" Sakura said.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review!**

**Please Review!**

**Ideas are welcome!**

**And please give me some songs that you want Sakura to sing in the next chapter!**

**She will become a famous singer/actresss/model.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the only thing I own here is the plot.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of those who reviewed and who gave ideas! I really appreciate them; some of the songs that you requested will be used in the coming chapters.

….

_Chapter Two:_

_Change_

...

Sakura looked at her room that has been her comfort zone for the past years; she remembered the good times with the gang when they were still her friends. Ino will throw sleepover parties after exams, they (the gang and her) would almost burn they're eyebrows when they're studying except Naruto who will just sleep on her bed. Those were the fun times when they didn't betray her… yet, she was shock that they quickly believe what Karin said about her and she is determine to find out what did the bitch do to make them believe. She would make them feel what she felt when they bet-

"Sakura, were ready to leave" Her mother's soft voice filled the room interrupting her thoughts "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom" Sakura picked up her bags and went outside the room.

Mizuki went to the built-in-drawer of her precious daughter she opened it; of course it was empty she was about to close it when a frame caught her eyes. Her delicate hands took the frame when she saw the picture in it she glared. It was the picture of her daughter and her ex-friends.

"How dare they ruin my daughter's life" Mizuki said to herself, "Foolish brats they will pay"

"Mom?" Sasori walked towards her, "Why are you looking at that picture?"

"Sasori do you know the girl that ruined Sakura's life?" Mizuki's eyes are still glued to the frame.

"Hai, it's Karin Watanabe" Sasori answered gently taking the frame from her mother's hand.

"I want a full data on her life" Mizuki went towards the door.

Sasori watched as her mother's figure disappeared from the door "You better prepare Karin, mom is up to something"

**One car drive later…..**

Sakura and her parents are at the grounds of Japan International Airport where they're private pale is already waiting.

"Take care Sakura" Sasori hugged his little sister.

"I will, Nii-chan" Sakura hugged back.

"Always be a good girl" Pein said.

"I've always been one haven't I?" Sakura smiled.

"Goodbye Kaa-san, Tou-san" Sasori and Pein said as they're parents and sister went to the plane.

Sakura looked at her brothers who are waving at her; she is currently looking at them through the window.

"The next time that I will step on Japan, they will meet a stronger Sakura" That was Sakura's last thought before she had fallen asleep.

**One Boring Year later….**

Sakura woke up at the sound of the private jet's engine roaring; it seems that her eight hour plane ride has finally come to an end; at last she was back in Japan. During the past year she became a well known actress/singer/model all around the world. She came back to fulfill a promise she had made once to herself. She looked around the private jet and saw the flight attendants carrying they're bags.

**They're **meaning she was not alone. Then a tiny hand was poking her hand, she smiled when she saw who was poking her.

"Kaa-san" the said owner of the tiny hand said while rubbing her eyes.

She just looks like him. Pale skin, raven locks well except for the sea foam eyes.

"Wake up angel, Sasori ji-chan is waiting for us" Sakura said as she carried her adoptive daughter in her arms.

Sakura adopted Yuri when she was donating money on a shelter for kids who were abandoned, she saw Yuri and the rest is history.

Sakura when they were at the entrance she was not surprised she saw paparazzi, reporters and cameraman outside, she has two maids with her who are carrying they're bags and her daughter whom she held in her arms.

She sighed she looked at herself, she was wearing a sea green sexy figure flattering dress that features: removable halter strap, ruffle tier with shimmer foil printed, and finished with front zipper closure. It ended two inches above her mid-thigh. She also wore a White Faux Leather Strappy Knotted O-ring Heels. She had her Gucci Handbag Horsebit Fur with Leather Trim Hobo Bag 145764 and Armani Exchange Oversized Shield Sunglasses.

Then two of her five bodyguards went in front of her incase of the paparazzi would like to com near her.

When the door opened questions came like bullets, but she didn't answer any of them.

"Get out of the way, Sakura-sama needs to rest" One of her bodyguards said in a strong voice.

"Please just one picture!" One of the paparazzi said.

She looked at them and gave them one of her best smiles while her daughter Yuri waved at the cameras, after a few camera clicks they went straight to the limousine where Sasori was waiting.

"Sasori ji-chan!" Yuri jumped unto Sasori's lap.

"How's my little angel?" Sasori asked her niece.

"The plane ride was so long" The little girl complained.

Sasori laugh at her niece and looked at his sister, "Are you ready?"

Sakura smiled at her brother, "I've been waiting for this"

She looked at the view outside the windows, "Watch out Karin, your time in hell starts now"

…...

The gang is currently at the cafeteria they are having their break.

"Hey, Karin-chan why aren't you eating?" Ino asked her best friend.

"I'm on a diet" Karin explained.

_He doesn't notice anything I do. A year has passed and yet he still didn't get over on Sakura._

Then the flat screen television which was located in the cafeteria opened at first it was just a cartoon but then it was news.

**Sakura Haruno the famous singer/actress/model is back in her old home, Japan. The famous icon arrived just this morning at Japan International Airport, but she didn't come home alone she brought her adoptive daughter with her. She is going to have a concert this week.**

The gang was frozen on their seats.

"Sakura's back!" They all thought.

Karin was fuming in anger. Sasuke and her have an on and off relationship lately he has been acting cold towards her these past few days, Ino doesn't talk to her very much like the old days and the rest of her stolen friends seems to have a world of their own.

Then a picture of Sakura carrying Yuri appeared on the screen.

All jaws drop except for Sasuke and Neji.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme that can be yours and Sakura's child" Naruto exclaimed.

Tenten smack him in the head, "Naruto!"

Karin was angry, jealous. She self pity herself.

_No matter what will I do Sakura will always be special in them…_

**Her rumored boyfriend: Sai Yamamoto is going to Japan next week**

Another picture of Sakura and Sai in Paris at the mall with Yuri in between them appeared.

Sasuke felt his blood boil.

_What does this shit thinks he's doing?_

**And Sakura Haruno is going to back to her studies at Konoha Academy.**

Karin almost spitted out the orange juice she was drinking.

_That bitch has something up on her wealthy sleeves, I must prepare._

…

**TBC**

**Please Review!**

**Please Review!**

**Care to share me your ideas for the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot.**

**Author's Note: thank you for all your reviews they are highly appreciated.**

….

_Chapter Three:_

_Old Feelings_

...

Sakura was brushing her pastel pink hair in front of her mirror in her room. It is the day that she has been waiting for; the day of her comeback. Making sure that there are no tangles left (which is impossible since she has been brushing her hair for the past thirty minutes) she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she wore a sky blue mini dress featuring braided halter strap, rhinestone snake hoop décor, drape front, and finished with shirred banded hemline. It ended in her mid-thigh. She also wore a Taupe Lace Up T-Strap Peep Toe Ankle Heel Platform Boots. She had her Jessica Simpson Palm Beach Satchel and Dior Myladydior sunglasses.

She quietly sneaked on her daughter's room carefully sitting on her bed, tucking a few locks of Yuri's hair behind her ear. Yuri was sleeping peacefully in her pink bed, Sasori and Pein must have worn her off during the little trip to the park. Then she left the room.

"Watch out Konoha Academy, Sakura Haruno is back" she whispered to herself exiting the mansion.

….

Sasuke was annoyed. He woke up at the wrong side of his bed this morning, while driving his way to school (He has a driver's license; money can make magic) some creepy dude overtaken on him almost crashing to the nearest stop light now Karin is talking non-stop about her long trip to the mall of course all expense paid by Ino.

"-And then we went to the Chanel Store and we brought lots of ba-"

Sasuke was (at the moment) physically present but mentally absent, his mind drifted off to a certain girl that has been bugging his mind for he past few days. He let his (gorgeous) onyx eyes wonder outside since their homeroom is located at the third floor of the High School Building of Konoha Academy. He saw a lot of people but a lot of them are men, some are carrying equipments and others looks like they are arranging things. Does the school have an event that he didn't know?

"Hey, Sasuke-kun did you hear what I just said?" Karin adjusted her glasses.

"Hn"

Karin rolled her eyes at her stolen-boyfriend's antics.

Then an ordinary student burst into the room panting, "Haruno Sakura is entering the campus grounds!"

The students wasted no time to look into the windows, squeezing each other in the process, Karin huffed Sakura is coming back to school, Must be her lucky day!

Karin looked outside the window like the other student and saw a certain pink-haired girl walking the campus ground in all of her glory rocking a styling outfit that she (Karin) knew that she will never have in years. Now it all became clear to her; the people that have been setting a stage on the campus, the sudden excitement of the faculty teachers. Sakura her all-time enemy is going to have a concert in their school!

She looked at her right side where Ino was currently at, "Sakura is back"

The other students had already recovered from the shock of seeing the Sakura Haruno; I mean who wouldn't be shock? It's not everyday you see a famous icon walking in the same path that you walk towards your homerooms.

"Okay class, take your seats" Shizune said their Biology teacher.

Everyone quickly took their seats and grab their textbooks and listen to Shizune as she discussed the topic but Karin's attention is focus on Sakura and how will she counter her moves. She was tapping her pen on her desk so loud the Shizune took notice of it.

After a two hours and a half in Biology they have a one- hour break.

They are now currently seated in the cafeteria when they heard students shouting and then they cafeteria doors opened revealing Sakura with two bodyguards on her side while being mobbed by the school population. Karin almost broke the fork that she was holding because of her anger.

Red fiery eyes followed Sakura's every move; she envied the attention she was getting, her gracefulness, how she has all the good things in the world when she all received the bad. She waited for this chance to feel what Sakura feels when she was still with her friends. Now that she have experienced she will never let it go again.

Sakura ordered a cappuccino, taking a sip of it she knew that Karin and her easy-to-fool friends are watching her every move. She silently smirks and walked towards the exit of the cafeteria which means that she will pass their table. At last she was already here. She quickened her pace and just a few steps she passed their table, then a hand grab her- expecting it she spun around only to meet with Karin's jealous eyes.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"How dare you come back at this school? After suddenly disappearing you think you can just waltz in looking more famous than ever!" Karin screamed.

Sakura looked at her, people where starting to pile in front of them.

"May I remind you Karin that you do not OWN this school and I can waltz right back here because I submitted the documents that are needed in order to study here" Sakura said giving Karin a boring stare.

Karin tightened the grip on her hand, "Just tell me the truth that you are here to take revenge on me so that you can have your friends' back"

Sakura looked at her ex-friends one by one until her eyes landed on Sasuke's onyx eyes they are the same eyes that she fell for but there are something in those eyes that is missing, when they were still together there is a certain shine in those eyes, Sakura shook her head in that thought; maybe that's what she saw because that's what she wants to see.

Sakura looked straight into Karin's eyes, "You can have them all, I don't need friends that believes what everyone says right away"

Sakura forcefully took her hand from Karin before walking away, "All of you are invited in the free concert that will be held tonight at the gym"

Ino's eyes widened, she felt her heart break into two.

_After all these months I made myself believe that Karin is my best friend. But Karin said that Sakura was spreading rumors about me being a slut but I myself never heard one rumor about me._

Hinata almost wanted to cry.

_I don't know who to believe know. Karin said that Sakura was behind all of the pranks that were played on me. But she was always there when I'm crying and she's comforting me._

Tenten flinched at Sakura's words.

_Sakura was the first to pick up the pieces of my life when I was broken. Karin never helped me in any way._

Sasuke felt a slight pain in his chest but he refused to believe it.

_Sakura is always there for me, she was the one showering with love and affection everyday, she was the sun in my dark life and her sweet voice can always put my nightmare away…_

Naruto looked hurt.

_Sakura has been my first true friend…._

Neji and Shikamaru although maintaining a calm face was hurting on the inside as well,

_Sakura was the sweetest little sister that anyone can ever have._

And at that precise moment they regret everything they have done…

But before they could react Sakura is already rehearsing the songs that she is going to sing.

Karin is so damn sure what they are thinking right now but she will now let them reconcile with Sakura never.

**To Be Continued….**

**Please Review!**

**Please Review!**

**Author's Note: ****"LOUDER" by Charice will be used in the next chapter. For those who haven't heard it please listen to it on YouTube. And request more songs that will be used in Sakura's concert. Cause I have other plans on the first songs that you requested.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is the plot.**

**Author's Note: I thank MushroomMafia for clearing things for me and all those who reviewed.**

**MushroomMafia: the reason why Sakura looks like a spoiled brat is because she has a rare disease that can immediately kill her the moment that she feels too much happiness and vice-versa which will be explained in the later chapters.**

_Chapter Four:_

_Alone_

Karin quietly opens the old door of their two-storey house; it creaked like on the horror movies, closing it slowly, she looked at the whole living room, black and grey furniture, a old small table in the middle and some of her baby pictures. She put down her bag at the sofa and then she went to her room. Karin changed into her simple white top and some grey shorts.

She was on her way to the kit- Crash!

She fasten her footsteps towards where she heard the crash on the living room she saw her mom holding a bottle of beer. She had red hair like hers that ended on her middle back, ruby eyes that usually shine; she was a slim woman before but now she forgotten about her figure resulting on gaining some weights. She has pale skin, now she has eye bags due to her habit of staying late.

"Mom, why are you drinking again?" Karin asked her mother softly as she helps her mother sit on the couch.

Her mom distanced herself away and grab at the nearest thing at her which was a picture frame then threw it at her own daughter. Karin quickly avoided it causing the frame to crash into the hard wall.

"You're the reason why your father left me!" Her mom screamed as she tried to grab Karin.

Her mom took her arm, "If you were just born like your father then were still a happy family!"

Karin can feel her mother's nails on her skin she bit her lip to prevent a scream instead she let her tears flow, "Mom, stop it hurts!"

But her mother pretended that she didn't hear a thing and dig her nails harder on her daughter's arm, "You deserve it! You ruined my life; if I hadn't been pregnant on you then maybe I'm still rich and a famous model by now!

Akane Watanabe was a daughter of a wealthy business men and a famous model, she grew up getting all she wants and became famous herself, during one of her trips she met Karin's father they fell in love something happened between them. Her parents disowned her they were scared about what would the media would say. Akane thought it would be alright until she experienced how to work, do household chores and the labor of pregnancy. They wanted their first child to be a boy but it turn out to be a girl.

"If only you were a boy!" Her mother would always say to her.

Akane slap Karin and left her while muttering some words. Karin just sat on the cold hard floor while crying. She knew that it wasn't her fault why their father left them but she couldn't blame her mother. On school everyone knows her a strong girl but at home she was a weak girl silently crying for love.

She dried her tears and went to get the first aid kit on the bathroom. As she was wrapping her wounds she thought of her life. She cursed it. She wanted to scream in the world that she wanted parents that will love her.

That's where Sakura came in the picture. She first saw Sakura when she transferred in Konoha Academy. She saw Sakura along with her friends laughing she was about to ignore them when….

_"Sasuke-kun, stop being so mean to Naruto" Sakura said while glaring at her boyfriend._

_Karin looks at the raven-haired man seating beside the pink-haired girl and he was damn hot!_

"_Hn, the dobe is being annoying again" The raven boy said whom the pink-haired girl refers as 'Sasuke-kun'._

_The raven boy wraps his arms around the girl's waist while whispering some thing to the girl's ear._

_She recognize the girl, she was Sakura Haruno the heiress to the multi-billion company. Karin felt her jealousy boiling. The girl was the epitome of a perfect goddess. _

_And that's why she decided to get Sakura Haruno's life._

Karin went inside the living room she started picking up the broken frame; it was a picture of her family when they were still okay.

Her father is none other than Kei Haruno twin brother of Ryuu Haruno; Sakura's father.

It was too late when they realize that Kei was only testing Akane if she really loves him. He disguised himself as a poor man when they live together. But Akane's true colors were revealed. She is always being bitchy and always bossing around. Kei tried to keep his family intact but failed. He left them three years ago. When her mother has discovered that he is a Haruno, she tried to convince him to get back to her but Kei already saw their true colors. Her mother demanded some money to keep them alive, Karin took some DNA test. It revealed that Karin was not Kei's. She was a product of her mother's one night stands.

From that day on, Akane started beating Karin hurting physically and emotionally.

Now could you blame her when she wants to feel Sakura's life even just for a little amount of time?

**To Be Continued….**

**Please review!**

**Sorry if it's too short..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot.**

…

_Chapter Five:_

_Sakura's Official Comeback_

…..

"Be back within thirty minutes everyone"

Sakura quickly hopped of the stage that the crew made just a few hours ago. She was wearing black short shorts, a white-fitted tank top and some black flats; her hair was on a messy bun some of her pink locks have escape and framed her face beautifully. She made her way backstage and went to one of the couches; she took her water bottle to soothe her dry throat. They have been rehearsing since morning. After drinking her water she let her eyes wander around the backstage; crewmen are still busy arranging for the last minute preparations.

She eyed the chocolate cake that was on her side, "Mmmm"

She was about to have a bite of it when a hand stop her, "If you don't stop your addiction on chocolate cake then you'll look like a fat lady"

She looked at the intruder and smiled when she saw his face it was none other than: Kakashi Hatake, her pervert uncle.

"I'm not that fat yet, Uncle" Sakura said happily as she tried to get her favorite chocolate cake.

"You mean that you'll only stop eating this when you realize your fat?" Kakashi said raising a brow.

Sakura pouted like a child being caught stealing cookies, "You win this time"

"My, I wonder how you will look with a big stomach and fat cheeks" Kakashi teased taking a bite of the chocolate cake.

Sakura almost wanted to drool at the sight of her favorite uncle eating her favorite chocolate cake.

"Sakura are you nervous for tonight?"Kakashi asked while sitting next to his niece.

"I'm not nervous; just excited"

…...

Karin eyed the paparazzi, cameramen, reporters and photographers that were trying to pass the main gates of the school. It's a good thing that they arrived half an hour early before them. She don't still know why the crowd love Sakura, what is it that she has that she don't? Ever since the encounter this morning the whole group has been quiet.

**Attention all students please precede to the gym now**

Karin looked around the students that are running towards the door.

"Come on guys! I want to be on the first row" Ino shouted as she grabs Hinata's hand out of their homeroom.

She sighed and looks at her boyfriend that was already at the door not even bothering to wait for her.

_It's been a year and Sasuke is so closed yet too far for me to reach…_

_He still doesn't open up to me, why? I want to love and to be loved…_

_I want to experience love like everybody else._

…  
>All the light are off, only the students happy chattering can be heard, the while gym was on it's full capacity even the media was there, the gang was on the third row and are anxious about the concert. The students can't contain there excitement anymore.<p>

Then the huge screen that was on the stage began to light up showing a picture of Sakura sitting with both of her legs crossed, on her hands was a notebook that was opened, Sasuke recognized the handwriting it was hers, the word that was written is 'Louder' in her neat and cursive handwriting.

_Louder (4x)_

**Sakura appeared on the stage a spotlight was on her. She was wearing a **r**ed strapless tube top, faux denim fabric, elastic band on top and bottom that ended three inches above her bellybutton under a Green Camouflage Pocket Zipper Hoodie and a black lame mini skirt with side slits and belt with oversized grommets. She also wore Black Faux Suede Stud Strap Zipper Heel Boots and Silver Rhinestone Cat Charm Necklace (gift from someone), Red Faceted Rhinestone Stud Earrings, and three Silver Engrave High Polish Texture Bangle Bracelet.**

___I'm staring out of my window__  
><em>_And the rain is pouring down__  
><em>_When you left, I was so low__  
><em>_But I'm not gonna drown_

**Her back-up dancers began to appear and started dancing beside Sakura.**_  
><em>

_I don't need no shoulder__  
><em>_I'm gonna be a soldier__  
><em>_I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand_

**One of her dancers puts a hand on her shoulder and Sakura push it away.**__

_I'm just gonna run right through the rain__  
><em>_I'm just gonna dance right through the pain__  
><em>_I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum__  
><em>_Let my heart beat louder_

**A picture appeared at the screen: Sakura was dancing in the rain with a smile**

_Let my heart speak louder than my head [head, head, head]__  
><em>_Heart beat louder than my head [head, head, head]__  
><em>_Heart speak louder__  
><em>_Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum__  
><em>_Let my heart beat louder__  
><em>_Let my heart speak louder than my head_

**Sakura started dancing with her back-ups.**__

_I, I am over thinking of how to get you back__  
><em>_I'm checking out for the weekend__  
><em>_And I ain't going back_

**Sakura faked a pained expression.**__

_I don't need no shoulder__  
><em>_I'm gonna be a soldier__  
><em>_I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand_

**Sakura went to the crowd while putting her hands in the air.**

_I'm just gonna run right through the rain__  
><em>_I'm just gonna dance right through the pain__  
><em>_I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum__  
><em>_Let my heart beat louder__  
><em>_Let my heart speak louder than my head [head, head, head]__  
><em>_Heart beat louder than my head [head, head, head]__  
><em>_Heart speak louder__  
><em>_Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum__  
><em>_Let my heart beat louder__  
><em>_Let my heart speak louder than my head_

**She removed her Silver Rhinestone**** Cat Charm Necklace and threw it at Sasuke's direction which he caught on time. Sasuke realized that it was the gift that he gave Sakura on their first monthsary.**__

_Oh, letting go__  
><em>_Yet it feel so good, so right__  
><em>_Oh, all I know__  
><em>_Is that I let my heart beat__  
><em>_Heart speak louder than my louder than my__  
><em>_Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my__  
><em>_Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my louder, louder, louder, louder_

**She went back to the stage and started dancing again.**__

_I'm just gonna run right through the rain__  
><em>_I'm just gonna dance right through the pain__  
><em>_I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum__  
><em>_Let my heart beat louder__  
><em>_Let my heart speak louder than my head [head, head, head]__  
><em>_Heart beat louder than my head [head, head, head]__  
><em>_Heart speak louder__  
><em>_Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum__  
><em>_Let my heart beat louder__  
><em>_Let my heart speak louder than my head_

**The lights were turn off again leaving the crowd wanting for more but Karin's jealousy can literally light the whole gym.**

…

**To Be Continued.**

**Please Review! **

**Please Review!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot.**

…

_Chapter Six:_

_Painful Flashbacks_

…

After the last line of the song the light operator quickly shut the lights and Sakura ran towards the backstage to change outfits while making her way to the changing room she could see crewmen running towards every places to make sure that the next performance was going to be perfect. She reaches a door that has a _'Sakura Haruno' _written neatly on it. She wasted no time opening and closing it. She has to change quickly for her next performance which she would be accompanied by her friends: The Akatsuki.

While changing her clothes, she thought to herself, "Look how far you've come"

After changing her clothes she sat on her chair. She let her mind drift to the past.

She could never forget the day where her friends betrayed her; they never even listened when she tried to defend herself from their false accusations what hurts the most when she saw Sasuke's cold eyes looking at her and Karin's sweet smile. She has experienced a lot of pain. Emotionally….

…

_Sakura was skipping through the halls of their school; they were usually filled with a lot of students but since she and her friends were early risers they are the usually the first students in school. After a few more minutes of skipping she reached their homeroom; she turned the knob and gently opened it. As expected she saw Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Sasuke they are always a few minutes earlier than her. But instead of smiles all she got was intense stares._

"_Hey guys, is anything wrong?" Sakura asked while walking towards them._

_Before she could go anywhere near them Ino stood up from where she was and slap Sakura on her right cheek, "How could you Sakura? I thought you are my best friend!"_

_Sakura touch where she had been slap and look at Ino, "What the hell is your problem Ino?"_

_Ino let out a sarcastic laugh, "What's my problem? It's you!"_

_Sakura's brows' furrowed, "What did I do to you?"_

_Ino glared at Sakura, "Oh don't play dumb Sakura! We already know that you are the one spreading rumors about me being a slut!"_

"_Wait I don't even know wh-"_

"_I know that I'm not smart as you are but I'm not that dumb enough to not realize it!" Ino screamed._

"_What are you ev-"_

"_I thought you are a true friend but I guess I'm wrong!" Ino look at Sakura with disgust._

"_Forget that we are even best friends because I don't have friends that are backstabbers!" Ino shouted once more at Sakura before heading towards the door._

_Sakura stood up and grab Ino's wrist, "What are you talking about?"_

_Ino looked at Sakura with pure hatred, "Someone saw you on a restaurant with another student while handing him a picture of me"_

_Sakura looked at Ino with disbelief, "That's your proof?"_

"_And then on the next day rumors started spreading around the campus about me giving men some free services!"_

_She was framed for somebody else's dirty work._

"_Ino, that student was-"_

"_That student was the one you paid to spread the rumors that I slept with him!" and with those words Ino left the room._

_Sakura was shocked; tears were streaming down her face._

"_You're such a great actress Sakura" Tenten said sarcastically while walking out of the room._

"_Wait Ten-"_

"_Why did you do that Sakura? Ino was good friend to you" Hinata asked in a strong voice as she left the room._

"_Were over, Haruno" A cold voice said behind her._

_Sakura looked at Sasuke; her first love and boyfriend._

"_Sasuke-kun… I didn't do anything!" Sakura said tears are falling down from her emerald eyes._

"_You cheated on me" Sasuke glared at Sakura._

"_What? I didn't cheat on you! You're the only one I love!" Sakura shouted._

"_Whoever told you those entire things they are all lies!" Sakura shouted at her boyfriend._

"_The one that told us those things is a trustworthy person and she has pictures of you with your other man" Sasuke's voice was cold as ice._

"_Sasuke-kun don't do this to me" Sakura pleaded._

"_You broke my trust Sakura…" Sasuke said as he left._

_After a few minutes Karin came in the room and smiled at Sakura, "Don't worry Sakura, I'll take good care of them"_

_Sakura's eyes widened, "You're the one that told them all those lies! Why?"_

_Karin laughed, "Because you had all the things that I wanted in life" and then she left._

_The reason why Sakura was in a restaurant with another student is because the father of that student was jewelry maker. Sakura told him that she wants a necklace where Ino can put her picture on and that's why she handed him a picture of Ino._

_She has no idea what pictures does Karin have._

_Sakura had to endure a whole day without her friends that are hanging out with Karin and the next day she was told that Sasuke and Karin are in a relationship._

_Her heart broke into a million pieces._

…

Karin was irritated to hell why? Sasuke has been staring at the thing that Sakura threw at him, Ino seems so excited and they are ignoring her. She was about to say something when Sakura appeared on the stage wearing a Teal Strapless Lace Design Belted Top and grey Zipper Pocket Cropped Sweat Pants. She also wore Black Faux Snake Skin Mesh Cage Open Toe Heels and Silver Butterfly Charm Earrings from and White Beaded Heart Chain Necklace.

"Before I perform the next song with a guest I would like to give this –takes the necklace designed especially for Ino out from her pocket- to one of the audience" Sakura said as she threw it at Ino's direction.

Ino caught it on time and smiled in delight when she saw it.

"I was supposed to give it to you last year but some complications came up" Sakura said.

"The Akatsuki was suppose to come here but due to their busy schedules only four of them came" Sakura said.

The crowd went wild.

"Give it up for Sasori, Pein, Deidara and Itachi!"

"_Oh shit! Itachi's here!" Sasuke thought._

"Why hello dear brother" Itachi greeted his brother through the microphone he was holding.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review!**

**Please Review!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot.**

…

_Chapter Seven:_

_Memories of The Past_

…_._

_Damn! Itachi is hotter than I thought!_

Karin almost drooled at the sight of Itachi. She knew that Sasuke has an older brother but she never even meet him or saw a picture of him.

_Sasuke never talk a lot about his brother…_

Karin looked at the stage hoping that Itachi might notice her.

_Who wouldn't notice me? I'm the prettiest girl in here…_

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh and looked at his side. He noticed that the seat beside him is unoccupied and has a paper stick on it that says '_reserved'_.

"The Akatsuki will be singing for you later because they are still waiting for another member, is that alright?" Sakura asked the crowd.

A chorus of, "Okay" and "As long as they sing for us" can be heard.

The Akatsuki left the stage and now the center is focused on Sakura…

"This is the first song that I composed; it isn't in any of my albums since it has never been recorded" Sakura said happily.

"This will be the first time I will ever sing it since I love you guys!" Sakura said.

_Pfft! I bet that it was horrible since they decided not to record it anymore_.

Karin glared at Sakura….

The light went out and a single spot light appeared upon Sakura….

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts-<br>I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

**Sasuke's mind drifted in the past where he and Sakura first met at a business party.**

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
>I see you make your way through the crowd-<br>You say hello, little did I know..._

**Sasuke was roaming around the party when he saw Sakura in a white shimmery dress; they became great friends until they realized that they love each other.**__

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-<br>And I was crying on the staircase-  
>begging you, "Please don't go..."<br>And I said..._

**Sasuke smirked at himself when he remembered the time when he sneak into the Haruno Mansion and threw pebbles at Sakura's window in the middle of the night only to be caught by her father.**__

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<em>

**Their parents were tight rivals in business at that time and they try to separate the two teenagers.**__

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-<br>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
>Oh, Oh.<em>

**Every Friday night they would secretly meet at the garden in the Haruno Mansion to spend time with each other.**

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -<br>but you were everything to me-  
>I was begging you, "Please don't go"<br>And I said..._

**They were caught by Sakura's father and he threatened Sasuke to stay away from his daughter or else they will never see each other again. Daddy Haruno called his parents to pick him up. Sakura was struggling to break free from her father's grasp and cried when Sasuke entered his parents' car.**

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes-<em>

**After their force separation they met again in school, they decided to run away but due to their parents' threats they didn't do it for they fear for each other's safety.**__

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult, but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<br>Oh, Oh,_

**Daddy Haruno even said that Sakura's feelings are more suited for another boy..**

_I got tired of waiting.  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you was fading-  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<br>And I said..._

**They met again secretly…**__

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
>I keep waiting, for you but you never come.<br>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...<em>

**Sakura cried and told Sasuke that her father wants her to redirect his feelings to somebody else.**__

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby just say... yes.<br>Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

**On that very same day Sasuke confronted Daddy Haruno and told him directly, "Hey old man! Pick out a date and a white dress already! We're ready to get married!"**

**Daddy Haruno looked at Sasuke seriously, "She is my baby girl and if you try to hurt her you have to answer me"**__

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

**Sakura looked at Sasuke and gave him a bittersweet smile.**

When the lights went back, Sakura already left the stage.

"That song was horrible!" Karin snorted in disgust.

One of the girls seating a few rows behind them shouted, "You're just jealous because when you sing you sound like a croaking frog!"

The audience laughed while the gang was having a hard time hiding their laughter except for the guys.

Karin was red as her lipstick when she saw a little girl seating next to Sasuke.

"Hey! Isn't that Sakura's daughter?" A boy shouted.

Then all eyed turned unto Sasuke's left side where a little girl was sitting beside him.

The girl have raven black hair that is tied in a high sided ponytail with a red ribbon on it, she has pale skin that looked even better with her yellow dress and sea foam eyes that has so much innocence.

"Hey mister, what are you looking at?" The girl asked with irritation.

Sasuke guiltily looked away; _she looks like me and Sakura._

"You're so cute!" Ino said happily.

Karin huffed, _so what if she looks like Sasuke and Sakura's child?_

The girl looked at Sasuke as if analyzing him.

"You're hair looks like a chicken butt" She said bluntly.

The gang laughed while Naruto almost fell out of his seat, "See what I mean Teme? Even this cute girl here knows what your hair resembles"

A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead, "Shut up dobe!"

"Don't you dare insult Sasuke-kun like that!" Karin shouted at the girl and pointed a finger at her face.

"Karin! Don't shout at her! She's just a little girl!" Tenten said.

The girl was almost in the verge of crying… I mean who wouldn't cry when an ugly red headed girl suddenly shouts at you while pointing a finger at your face.

Ino took the girl in her arms, "She's just a kid!"

"But she insulted Sasuke-kun!" Karin retorted.

"That's enough Karin, the little girl doesn't mean what she said" Sasuke said irritated at Karin's childish behavior.

"What's your name?" Ino asked the girl in her arms who already calmed.

"Yuri Haruno" The girl said while looking at Ino.

Ino let go of the girl and Yuri went back to her seat, "You look like Deidara ji-chan"

Ino sweatdropped, "Ah, yes I get that impression a lot"

Ever since the Akatsuki became famous almost all of the people that she meet thinks that she is Deidara.

One time while she was on the mall some of Deidara's fans followed her…

"Let's listen to the Akatsuki with their hit single 'Moves Like Jagger'!"

The crowd went wild… and then they looked at Yuri who is standing up.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to my mommy backstage wanna come?" Yuri asked.

The gang looked at each other and nodded, "Sure, Yuri-chan"

It's time for some questions to be answered and Karin was sweating that she looks like she just got out of a sauna.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**

**Please Review!**

**Please Review!**

**And thank you for all of those who left me reviews on the last chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot.**

….

_Chapter Eight:_

_Confrontations_

...

Yuri started walking towards the hidden door on the right side of the stage following her were the gang. Karin looked at her 'friends' who are walking in front of her, her hands are cold and sweaty.

_I'm afraid that they will find out!_

Yuri looked behind her and saw the redheaded girl that scared her a few minutes ago. She looks nervous. Yuri looked at the red door that has a '_Private Persons Only'_ written on it. Yuri twisted the door knob and proceeded to walk in leaving the teenagers outside.

"Are we going in or not?" Ino asked impatiently.

"Let's just go back to our seats" Karin voice laced with nervousness.

Eight curious eyes averted their gaze at Karin.

"But this is the only time to confront Sakura!" Ino whined throwing her arms in the air.

"Why should we go back, Karin?" Tenten asked looking at Karin.

"Well… umm" Karin tried to reason out.

"Are you coming or not?" A tiny voice said interrupting their conversation.

They looked at Yuri whose body is half hidden by the door with an annoyed expression on her heart-shaped face.

"We're coming" Sasuke said while letting Yuri opened the door widely.

Karin was about to say something but all of her 'friends' have already entered the door.

_Here goes nothing… I just hope that they don't find out…_

She entered the room with her finger crossed behind her back.

….

Sakura was humming while her make-up artist is putting on a pink lip gloss on her plump lips, her hair was curled was swept to the side. She was wearing a baby pink adorable mini dress features flutter sleeves, front and back cross over v-neckline, back tie, slightly pleated bust, and foil detailing. It ended in her mid-thigh. She also wore a Brown Fuax Leather Ruched Studded Trim Round Toe Boot. The make-up artist was about to apply some thick mascara when they heard a knock on the door, muttering an 'I've got it' the make-up artist glided towards the door and opened it.

"Sakura-san, it's your daughter" She said.

Sakura's eyes quickly sparkled, "Let her in and please leave us for a while"

The woman nodded and let Yuri in.

"Mommy!" Yuri shouted as she ran towards Sakura.

Sakura quickly engulf her daughter into a hug, "How's my baby?"

"I beat Gramps in a video game!" The little girl said proudly to her mother.

Sakura laughed imagining her father's face losing in a battle after all they all know that he doesn't like losing to anyone.

The pinkette noticed other presences in the room; she looked up and saw her ex-friends.

Ex-friends that she once trusted…

Ex-friends that chose to believe Karin…

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We came here to talk" Tenten said.

"What is there left to talk about?" Sakura asked as she walked towards them.

"Look, Sakura just say sorry to us and let's be friends again" Ino said looking at Sakura's eyes.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked angrily.

"We all know that you didn't mean to do all those thi-"

"I didn't do those things! " Sakura half shouted.

"There's no point in denying it, Sakura" Sasuke said in his usual cold and sexy voice.

Karin let out a tiny sigh of relief; _At least luck is still on my side…_

"Just apologize to us!" Ino shouted.

"I won't apologize for something I didn't do!" Sakura shouted back.

"Stop denying, Sakura" Karin said crossing her arms.

Sakura looked at Karin and smirked, "Hello, Karin"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, _Her eyes are somewhat accusing…_

"Sakura-san, it's time" they heard behind the door.

Taking her daughter's hand on hers, Sakura began walking towards the door, "The truth will reveal itself eventually"

After Sakura left they quickly returned to their seats…..

….

When they returned to their seats, the Akatsuki is already at the stage…

"This is for all of our fans!" Deidara shouted…

The lights dimmed colorful spotlights began dancing on the stage….

(Itachi, _Deidara_, Pein, **Sasori**, _Sakura_)

_Just shoot for the stars__  
><em>_If it feels right__  
><em>_Then aim for my heart__  
><em>_If you feel like__  
><em>_And take me away, make it okay__  
><em>_I swear I'll behave_

*Deidara winked at the girls*

You wanted control  
><span>So we waited<span>  
><span>I put on a show<span>  
><span>Now I make it<span>  
><span>You say I'm a kid<span>  
><span>My ego is big<span>  
><span>I don't give a sh*t<span>  
><span>And it goes like this<span>

*"It's a good thing that you know that you have a big ego" Sasuke thought*

**Take me by the tongue****  
><strong>**And I'll know you****  
><strong>**Kiss me till you're drunk****  
><strong>**And I'll show you****  
><strong>

* "Oh, Sasori I'll be happy to kiss you!" One girl from the crowd squeled*

You want the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

*The fangirls sighed lovingly at Pein*

With them the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

Maybe it's hard  
><span>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<span>  
><span>Nothing feels right<span>  
><span>But when you're with me<span>  
><span>I make you believe<span>  
><span>That I've got the key<span>  
><strong><br>****So get in the car****  
><strong>**We can ride it****  
><strong>**Wherever you want****  
><strong>**Get inside it****  
><strong>**And you want to steer****  
><strong>**But I'm shifting gears****  
><strong>**I'll take it from here****  
><strong>**And it goes like this**

*Sakura entered the stage and the crowd shouted***  
><strong>

_You wanna know how to make me smile__  
><em>_Take control, own me just for the night__  
><em>_And if I share my secret__  
><em>_You're gonna have to keep it__  
><em>_Nobody else can see this_

*Sakura started dancing with the Akatsuki*

*Sasuke looked at the seat beside him and saw Yuri glaring at him, "You're being mean to my mommy"*_  
><em>

_So watch and learn__  
><em>_I won't show you twice__  
><em>_Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right__  
><em>_And if I share my secret__  
><em>_You're gonna have to keep it__  
><em>_Nobody else can see this_

**And it goes like this**

**Take me by the tongue****  
><strong>**And I'll know you****  
><strong>**Kiss me till you're drunk****  
><strong>**And I'll show you****  
><strong>  
><em>You want the moves like jagger<em>_  
><em>_I've got the moves like jagger__  
><em>_I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

I don't need try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

**With them the moves like jagger****  
><strong>**I've got the moves like jagger****  
><strong>**I've got the mooooooves... like jagger.**

The stage went completely pitch black.

"After all… no secret can be kept for long" Sakura said..

Karin was sure that it was meant for her..

**To Be Continued…**

**Thank you for all of those who reviewed…**

**And keep reviewing!****  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot.**

For those who reviewed the last chapter this is all for you.

Especially to _iheartitachiuchiha_ who requested one of the chapter's song_._

…

_Chapter Nine:_

_Hints and Her Boyfriend_

…_._

Sakura wasn't really planning on singing this song tonight but since Karin really got under her skin, she would _specially_ dedicate this to the redhead. The Akatsuki decided to wait for their girlfriends at the VIP Room. She went to her dressing room to change outfit.

She was wearing a sky blue mini dress featuring braided halter strap, rhinestone snake hoop décor, drape front, and finished with shirred banded hemline. It ended in her mid-thigh. She also wore a Taupe Lace up T-Strap Peep Toe Ankle Heel Platform Boots.

She looked at her phone, there was a small yellow envelope flashing at the screen indicating that she received a message. She clicked it and began reading the message…

_How are you, Sak?_

_I arrived just this morning and I'm at the hotel. Don't worry I'll be at your concert._

_Love you…_

_Sender: Chocolate Muffins_

_Message received: 9:38 a.m._

Sakura didn't check her phone since they began rehearsing this morning. She smiled and happily sighed as her hair stylist started doing things to her hair. After minutes of ironing and spraying some hair spray to make sure that not a single hair is out of place, the hair stylist left after a slight bow and was replaced by the make-up artist.

Sakura looked very elegant with her hair straightened and was on a high-sided ponytail, it looks so soft. Her eyes are being emphasized since the make-up artist decided not to put anything on the pinkette's besides some mascara and lip gloss.

She took one last look at the mirror and left the room….

…

Karin looked at her wristwatch for the sixth time and cursed it for being so slow. It read 10:25 p.m...

The crowd began screaming and she looked at the stage to see that Sakura was fucking smirking at her…

"This song was inspired by one of you here!" Sakura exclaimed as the music started playing….

_Now go stand in the corner  
>And think about what you did<br>Ha, time for a little revenge_

**Karin looked away guiltily, "I've earned this life and I'm not going to give it back to you" she thought.**

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
>And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<p>

**Sakura danced at the stage with her back-ups and fanned herself with her hands.**

**Karin snorted, "Yeah right… I deserved applause" she glared at Sakura.**

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<p>

**Sakura faked a shock expression after the she smirked at Karin whose glaring at her, "You were right I underestimated you" She thought to herself while crossing her arms on her chest.**

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<p>

**Sasuke looked at Karin whose fuming in her seat, "Is she pertaining to Karin?" he asked himself…**

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<p>

**Ino looked at Karin in horror, "No! Karin-chan can't do that to us! I must be imagining things" she tried to convince herself, "Yeah, that's right… Sakura is the one who betrayed us not Karin"**

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
>She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but<p>

**Hinata smiled at Sakura, she too – like Sakura- never did like Karin.**

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go<br>Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<p>

**Karin's eyes are burning with anger, "Is she implying that I'm not sophisticated and I have no dignity?"**

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<p>

**Tenten eyed Karin suspiciously, "I have all the pieces now… You are so busted Karin!" she thought.**

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<p>

"**I still have some cards under my lovely sleeves" Karin thought.**

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him, but haven't you heard?<br>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him, but I always get the last word<p>

**Sakura looked directly at Karin and mouthed, "I always get the last word"**

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<p>

**Tenten glances at Karin while Neji asked, "What's up with you?"**

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

"**It's not Sakura who spread those things about us!" Tenten whispered.**

**Neji's brows furrowed, "What are you talking about?"**

"**I'll tell you tomorrow"**

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'Cause I don't think you do, oh<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do, I don't think you do<p>

Let's hear the applause  
>C'mon show me how much better you are<br>See you deserve some applause  
>'Cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you can say sabotage

**Sakura glared at Karin before disappearing on the stage.**

Sasuke looked at Yuri whose seating beside him. He saw her phone light up and she quickly looked at it and then smiled. Yuri ran towards the entrance of the gym.

After a few minute later an almost exact living replica of Sasuke walks in with Yuri in his arms.

"Hey, isn't that Sakura's boyfriend?"

"OMG! I heard that his paintings are worth millions!"

"He looks like the Uchiha kid"

Sakura appeared on the stage with a bright smile plastered on her face.

And to Sasuke's dismay his 'living replica' sat beside him.

"This song is entitled, 'The Way I Loved You'" Sakura said lovingly…

At that very moment Sasuke wished that his 'living replica' was never been born.

To Be Continued…

Again, lots of thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter.

Please keep reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot.**

Thank you for all of those who reviewed the last chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to Animelover1112 and to Tiger Priestess.

Let me just clarify one thing: Yuri is Sakura's adoptive daughter.

…

_Chapter Ten:_

_The Painful Truths_

…

Sasuke frowned at Sakura's loving expression toward his 'living replica' whose seating beside him.

"It's already getting late and I'm sure that some of you are already sleepy" Sakura said.

"NO! We can still watch!"

"My eyes are still open! See!"

"I can watch you forever!"

"_Starbucks _have agreed to give us unlimited free coffee for the rest of the night!" Sakura shouted at the crowd.

The crowd shouted in glee, I mean it's not everyday you can have a taste of the most delicious coffee offered in different flavors every night.

"It will be served now!"

After Sakura said those words, women who are wearing the usual _Starbucks_' logo entered the gym holding trays of delicious coffee and shakes. Once everybody got a cup of coffee, the women quickly left.

"I'll let you enjoy your drinks!" Sakura left the stage.

"Come on guys, let's go outside" Ino said standing.

One by one they retreated from their seats and left the gym. They went to the rooftop garden and enjoyed their coffee while admiring the stars in the night sky.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted them.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto shouted in response.

"Are you enjoying the concert?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yes! Sakura-chan's songs are great!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm sure all of _us _are enjoying the concert, right, Karin?" Tenten asked sarcastically.

"Y-yeah… a-all of us" Karin said unsure of her answer.

Kakashi gave a, who-is-she- look to Ino.

"This is Karin Watanabe, Sasuke's girlfriend" Ino introduced Karin.

_Ah, Akane's daughter…_

"So this is the girl who _kindly _filled up for Sakura's place" Kakashi said.

Karin avoided the gaze of Kakashi…

"Sakura betrayed us, she cheated on Sasuke" Ino said annoyingly…

Kakashi raised a silver brow, "Do you have proof?"

Ino nodded and hastily grab her phone in her bag, "I have a picture"

Ino clicked a few keys and gave it to Kakashi.

After seeing the picture, Kakashi looked at them with amusement, "Do you know who this guy is?"

Ino nodded, "Yes. That is Sakura's ex-boyfriend and the one who's she's cheating with"

"This is Shiki Senri, Sakura's cousin and my nephew" Kakashi said in amusement.

All jaws dropped.

Sasuke's eyes widen.

Karin gulped in fear.

"Whoever gave you this picture also gave you false information" Kakashi handed the phone to a stunned Ino back.

Tenten looked at Karin with disgust, "You said that you were sure about the information you gave"

"Well… I umm…" Karin tried to explain.

Ino looked at Karin with anger, "How could you!"

Sasuke glared at her and muttered, "Lying bitch"

Karin looked at them one by one…

_I guess this is the end of my fairytale…_

After that they left.

Karin cried, "WHY? I only wanted a perfect life!"

She always say to herself that she isn't ugly, Sakura is just really pretty.

But apparently Karin doesn't know that _nothing's perfect_.

…

_A few hours earlier, in the main office of Haruno Apparel…_

Mizuki Haruno was a woman of grace and confidence. She has light pink hair that reaches her waist which is usually in a neat bun or curled in perfection, creamy skin and black eyes. She is the head designer of_ Haruno Apparel_, a clothing line designed especially for girls in their teenage years.

She is now currently having a very important conversation with the ex-wife of his brother-in-law.

Akane Watanabe was a woman of fierceness and attitude. She has red hair that was cut in to a bob and ruby eyes.

"What do you want?" Akane asked.

"Nothing, I just want us to have a little chit-chat" Mizuki said in her low yet soft voice.

"About what?" Akane took a sip of the jasmine tea.

"About your daughter" Mizuki said.

"What about, Karin?" Akane felt her blood boil at the word _daughter._

"I heard that you need a place to stay" Mizuki said.

"That's none of your business" Akane said coldly.

She hated when people talk like that. She always wants to be above them but this woman is so above her level.

"My brother-in-law; Kei even though that you _betrayed _him…"

Akane glared at Mizuki.

"He still cares for you and your daughter" Mizuki said.

"What does he want?" Akane asked.

"He wants you to move inside the Haruno Mansion" Mizuki said calmly.

At that precise moment, Akane looks like she won a million dollar prize.

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry if it's too short…**

**Keep reviewing!**

**Keep reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot.**

This chapter is dedicated to _FashionIsMyLife_; I know you can do it!

…..

_Chapter Eleven:_

_Complications_

…..

Karin sighed as she walked the same old street which leads to their house.

_It just had to end that way, huh?_

She looked up in the dark sky which was decorated with stars in different colors and then a shooting star passed through her.

_I know that I'm too old to rely on shooting stars… but please make them come back to me._

She didn't finished watching the concert after the confrontation, she quickly left and headed home.

Karin let another long sigh as she opened the door of their house.

Once she got in, Karin raised a brow, _why on earth are these boxes everywhere?_

She heard a loud 'thud' which was followed by her mother's voice.

"Mom, what's happening?" Karin asked as she went upstairs to aid her mother.

"Why are you packing our stuff?"

Akane looked at her daughter's confused face, "Were moving"

Karin became more confused, "where and why?"

Akane let out an irritated sigh, "Instead of asking questions, why don't you start packing"

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Karin said in a tired voice.

Her mom paid no attention to her and just continued putting stuff on the brown boxes.

"Where are we moving again?"

Akane sighed and stood up carrying the last box, "Were moving to the Haruno Mansion"

Karin's eyes almost popped out, "What! No! I don't want to live there!"

"I don't want to rot here like a tomato until I die!" Akane shouted at her stubborn daughter.

"Mom, I don't want live there!"

Akane put the box that she was holding and grab Karin's arm, "Listen to me. We are going to live there and you will try to win Kei's attention back. Got it?"

_How ironic, last year I desperately wanted everything has and now that I get the chance to live at the Haruno Mansion… I don't want it anymore because I know that they will make my life a living hell._

_Karma's a real bitch alright._

Next Day 

Sakura's emerald eyes opened but only to be greeted by the harsh glares of the sun. Last night was a blast; the concert ended a little over midnight and it was a complete success as expected. She also can stay in bed for the rest of the day because it's Saturday.

Sakura gave out a happy sigh and was ready to doze off to dreamland until…

"Okaa-san!" _..poke._

Sakura let out a small irritated sigh and snuggled further unto the covers.

She wouldn't surrender to this little (But deadly) poking machine.

"Okaa-san! Baa-chan said that she has something _ipowtant _to tell you"

A smile began to form on Sakura face which was covered with a soft pillow.

Yuri's 'r' always turns to 'w' but she can speak a whole sentence even if she is only four years old.

_Poke. _

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Twitch._

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke._

Sakura couldn't stand the pain on her back where Yuri started to poke her, "Okay, I'm up"

Yuri giggled, "I won! "

Sakura looked at Yuri's retreating figure before heading to the shower.

After fifteen minutes of showering, Sakura went to her walk-in- closet to get some black short shorts, a white fitted t-shirt that has a picture of a cute pink cat in it and some black flats, Sakura headed towards the kitchen where her mother was waiting.

"Mom?" Sakura called out.

"Right here, dear" Mizuki answered in her gentle voice.

Sakura saw her mother cooking some delicious pancakes, even though they have a lot of maids every time that Mizuki was inside the country she always makes sure that she cooks for her family.

"Yuri told me that you have something to tell me?" Sakura sat on the countertop.

"Yes. Do you remember your Uncle Kei's ex-wife?"

"What about her?" Sakura asked.

"Well… she has been bothering your uncle for a while now…" Mizuki flipped the pancakes.

"And?" Sakura went towards the refrigerator and grab the pitcher containing the mango juice her mom made.

"Your Uncle decided to let her and _her _daughter stay here for a while" Mizuki went to set the table.

"Hmmm" Sakura took a glass and poured the juice in it.

"Is that okay with you?" Mizuki asked her daughter.

"It's okay as long as they don't bother me or do something bad" Sakura placed the glass on the countertop.

"What's they're name, Mom?" Sakura asked.

They heard Yuri giggled and since the kitchen's wall are bullet-proof glass you cab clearly see the gorgeous garden that her mother spent hours on taking good care of where Sasori and Yuri were currently at.

"They are Akane and Karin Watanabe" Mizuki said.

Sakura smirked at herself; _well Karin… looks like we're going to be seeing each other frequently now._

Uchiha Residence

Sasuke sighed as he stared on the ceiling of his room and then at the digital clock on the table beside the bed. It read 7:45 a.m.

_Damn! Now what am I supposed to do?_

Say sorry to her and then melt her with you love!

_Who the hell are you? _

Chill, Sasu-chan, I am you and you are me.

_Hn._

Don't you dare 'hn' yourself!

_Whatever._

Now that you know the truth… what are you going to do with Sakura-chan?

_I don't know how to start…_

That's what you get from trusting that redhead bitch.

_Leave me alone…_

FINE! But remember Sasuke… Sakura-chan was crushed when you believed Karin's lies and never even give her (Sakura) the chance to explain her side.

"…_."_

Don't you expect her now to listen to your side now…

…

Sasuke's phone light up for like the thousandth time in that day. He picked it up and looked at the messages…

_You have twenty five new messages._

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Please listen to me. I didn't mean it._

_Sender: Karin_

_Message Received: 5:23:34 a.m._

…_.._

_HEY! TEME!  
>What are you going to do with Sakura-chan now?<em>

_The gang has a meeting at Ichikaru's (sp?) at nine._

_Meet you there!_

_P.S. Don't be late!_

_Sender: The Idiot from outer space _

_Message Received: 6:15:45 a.m._

…

_Serves you right for not trusting Sakura!_

_P.S. I told you that Karin was lying but did you believe me? NO!_

_Sender: Tenten_

_Message Received: 7:01:10 a.m._

…_.._

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I love you! Please don't leave me!_

_Sender: Karin_

_Message Received: 7:23:12 a.m._

…

And the rest of the messages where from his fangirls.

Sasuke closed his eyes, _I'm such a fool…_

_Sakura forgive me…_

_I just hope that I can get you back…._

In front of the Haruno Mansion

Karin gulped as she saw the whole family staring right at her. They are all beautiful and handsome. God! She looks like a washed-up doll near them

"Ah, so this is Karin" Ayame Haruno said.

Karin let out a shaky and nervous sigh. Ayame was grandma of Sakura.

Ayame has silver hair like his son, Kakashi and violet eyes even though she is already fifty four years old she is still beautiful.

Akane nudged Karin and gave her a go-on-and-impress- her look.

Karin walked towards her, "Nice to see you , Grandm-"

"Don't call me grandma because you are not my grandchild like I thought you are" Ayame said strictly.

At that point, Karin knew she was doomed beyond hell.

**To Be Continued.**

**Please Review!**

**And to those who reviewed the last chapter… thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot.**

…

_Chapter Twelve:_

_Moving In_

…

Karin sighed happily as she snuggled unto her soft pillow. They have just moved a few hours ago and were given the two rooms on the first floor of the mansion.

_Mom was right. Living here is like living in a palace…_

She grabbed the remote and turned the flat screen television on.

_Once again Sakura Haruno captivated us with her magical voice. Last night she had a mind-blowing concert at Konoha Academy-her old school- . She sang her chart-topper songs and we spotted her rumored boyfriend among the crowd *Shows a picture of Sai and Yuri seating next to Sasuke*. We always see them with each other but they always deny that they have a relationship and says that they are just good friends. Now that she is in Japan, what's her next move?_

Karin turned the TV off after watching the news. She is so angry …

_Sakura, Sakura… It's always her! Can't they see that she is just an attention-seeking bitch? _

She heard a soft knock on the door; she quickly arranged the already messed-up bed and opened the door.

"Yes?" Karin asked in a sweet sickly voice.

A woman with pale green hair which was tied in a neat bun, black eyes and creamy skin bowed slightly at her, "Watanabe-san, please follow me"

Karin followed the girl and they headed to the library which was two times bigger than normal ones.

The woman ushered Karin to take a seat on the sofa placed in the center. If you're wondering why there is a sofa; whenever Sasori would like to read he would sit on one of those usually wooden chairs. After hours of reading he would complained that his back is in 'tremendous 'pain that's why Mizuki ordered a very comfy sofa to be placed on the library.

"I am Iya Saeki; Mizuki-sama's personal secretary. She asked me if I could tell you all you need to know" Iya said in a polite tone.

Karin nodded, "Get one with it"

"The Haruno's are a close-knit family. They would always throw family events to see each other. Tonight Ayame-sama is having a family reunion since the Haruno's are a family of businessmen and women they hardly see the other family members…"

Karin sighed; _this is going to be a long discussion…._

Sakura was outside the gates of the Haruno mansion with Yuri whom she carries on her arms. She looked at her daughter, "Be a good girl, okay?"

Yuri looked at her mom with her emerald doll eyes and nodded. Sakura let her daughter down and into the black sleek car along with her older brother, Pein. A week from now Yuri will be attending a school for toddlers in Paris and since Pein will be going to Paris for their family business, they'll be going together.

"Nii-sama, take care of Yuri for me" Sakura said softly.

Pein nodded, "Of course… Come now Yuri"

Yuri hugs her mom one last time and went to the car. She opened the window and waved at Sakura.

Sakura watched as the car lost her sight. She then saw her personal assistant standing at her back.

"Hello, Ayako" She greeted.

Ayako Saeki is the younger sister of Iya, they have been with the Haruno's since they're parents were killed in a car accident who are also working under the Haruno's. Ayako has dark green hair that reaches her middle back, the same black eyes and a pale skin.

"Sakura-sama, you have three appointments today"

Sakura nodded.

"You have to go to try the dresses for the family reunion at the shop then you will meet up with the production team to discuss your upcoming movie after that you have to meet up with your grandma at the office for the new product that you are about to have a commercial."

Sakura's mood lightened up, she loves to try dresses especially the ones at her mother's clothing store named, _Blossoms Boutique_.

Sakura sighed, this should be her rest day and yet her she is already having four appointments.

"Prepare the car and wait for me" Sakura walked towards the mansion.

Ayako bowed and pressed her ring. Every servant has a ring that is sort of like a communication device so that they can contact each other wherever they are.

"Tell Toshio to prepare a car for Sakura-sama"

Karin was at the garden, admiring the different flowers…

_We are expecting a lot of paparazzi coming tonight and some family friends. You have to dress yoru best, Watanabe-san. I'm afraid that your mother can't accompany you tonight because of some things that are still need to be settled. Kei-sama will be arriving at the party too. You have to keep in mind that you are not to say any personal information regarding the family because it may cause uproar on the media… If any paparazzi will ask you who you are, you have to tell them that you are a distant family relative…._

Karin smirked at herself, _I'm sure that I will be discovered as a star after this reunion… I mean who wouldn't notice me? I am much more beautiful than Sakura…_

"Ah, so you're the girl who told Sakura's ex-friends that I'm her ex-boyfriend" A lazy voice said behind her.

Karin looked behind her and saw Shiki Senri, the international model and damn he is so handsome!

She gasped in surprise, _damn! What am I supposed to do!_

Karin ran inside the mansion and Shiki raised a brow at her action…

"It's not like I'm going to eat her, I was just going to ask her if she saw Sasori"

Karin looked at her window and saw Sakura walking towards a black sleek car wearing a plum marbled cap sleeves v-cut sexy bandage mini dress and some black heels.

_I am going to outshine you tonight…_

**TBC….**

**Please Review!**_  
><em> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot.**

Thank you for all of those who reviewed and read the last chapter.

Your reviews gave me motivation to write this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to _peppermintginger_.

…

_Chapter Thirteen:_

_The Party_

….

Sakura was currently in a meeting with her production team, her favorite director, producer and writer. They are currently in a restaurant that only the millionaires can afford the one and only, _Aristocrat_.

"We have been planning this movie for over four months now, the script is done, and the locations are already booked. The only thing that we are waiting for is your leading man in this film"

Sakura stretched her arms, "I'm sure that this movie will be a hit"

Shizune nodded, "I've read the script. It was fantastic"

Shizune is the executive producer for this movie. They have spent billions in this upcoming movie. They made sure that the locations to be used are already furnished, the cameras and all the other machines are already been bought, the co-actors and actresses have already accepted the roles. The only thing they need to confirm is the leading man.

And the director for this movie is, Kakashi.

Kakashi only accepts films that flick his interest. He is the well-paid director of all time. All the movies that he directed earned billions and some of the leading actresses and actors even got awards.

After a few more glasses of wine- for Kakashi- and desserts, they all decided to part their ways.

Did I mention that the movie was titled, _Twilight_?

One hour before the party.

Sakura is enjoying a refreshing bubble bath when she heard someone knocked on the door afterwards she heard light footsteps.

"Sakura-sama, the dress and the accessories that you chose from the _Blossoms Boutique_ have already arrived"

Sakura smiled as she pop another pink bubble in the air, "Just leave it on my bed"

After a few minutes she heard the door closed. She took the white fluffy robe and put it around her body and left the bathroom. She took a seat in her soft light pink bed and dried her long hair with another towel afterwards she blow-dried it.

Sakura looked at the dress she picks; it was a white strapless beaded pleated smocked back taffeta dress to match it with some silver long dangling chain rhinestone earrings, she opened her walk-in closet and got a pair of black satin fabric bow peep toe platform heels.

After putting her dress, earring and shoes, Sakura took a sit in front of the mirror and started curling her hair into big elegant curls after that she put a black floral gemstone décor sheer headband. Sakura just applied some thick mascara to emphasize her eyes and a pink lip-gloss.

Her phone lighted up indicating that she received a message.

_Sakura dear,_

_We are already here at Shangri-La Hotel._

_Toshio will be the one driving you here._

_Message Received: 7:48:23_

_Sender: Mommy_

Sakura looked at the mirror one last time and headed downstairs.

When she reaches the end of the stairs she saw Shiki who was munching a chocolate pocky. He was wearing black slacks and a red long –sleeved polo shirt –the two first buttons were unbuttoned-that was tucked in, with a pair of expensive black shoes. He looks handsome.

"Come on we're going to be late for the party"

…

The party was flooding with expensive drinks and Karin loved every bit of it. She was wearing a red sequin detail adjustable halter super sexy mini dress and a pair of purple multi animal print shimmer lace up platform heels. Karin is really a color blind and has zero sense in fashion. She left her hair the way it is, believing that _it was beautiful in its own way._

There were paparazzi everywhere; trying to take a picture of every famous Haruno they see.

She was about to get another drink when she heard some screaming from the entrance door.

…

Toshio opened the car door revealing Shiki; the paparazzi outside who are waiting for the guest don't know which angle they will shoot Shiki. He offered his hand to Sakura who gladly took it.

"Sakura, is it true that you are planning to do a movie here?"

"Shiki, how are you enjoying being the top male model in the country?"

The two walked in with their two bodyguards shielding them.

When they finally entered the party; their other cousins went to them and hugged them.

"Saku-chan, I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Sakura said gladly returning the hug from her cousin.

Sakura went to greet a few more family members and got herself a glass of red wine.

"Ah, look what the cat dragged in"

Sakura looked behind her and saw Karin with a smirk plastered on her overly-make up faced.

"Karin, are you enjoying the party?" Sakura asked.

Before Karin could answer some of the media went to them.

"Sakura, who is this...Err... girl?"

Sakura quickly smiled at them and looked at Karin, "This is my _distant _cousin"

Karin looked at the media and smiled as they took a picture of them.

_I'm going to be so famous!_

"So, what is your business?" one of them asked.

"Well…. Um" _Come on Karin think! Use that genius brain of yours!_

"They don't have any business since they want my cousin to live a normal life away from any social parties and stuff…"

The media seemed to believe it and just nodded and left after taking a few more pictures.

Karin glared at Sakura, "You could've told them that my family and I own a boutique or something!"

Sakura looked at her with an impassive face, "And what will you tell them when they asked you where it is?"

"…"

"See? You have to be very careful on what you reveal to them"

With that Sakura left Karin…

_Hmmp! Who are you to tell me what to do?_

"May I have your attention please?"

All eyes turned to Ayame whose wearing a red kimono.

"Thank you for all of those who attend the party. It has been a long time since we gathered to celebrate and to join us here is my son Kei and his fiancée Aisaka"

Karin eyes widened, _my daddy is getting married? NO! He only belongs to us!_

"NO!"

All eyes averted to Karin, "And why not?"

Sakura dragged Karin, "Please excuse us"

After dragging Karin they went to one of the rooms in the hotel. It's no problem because all the rooms here can recognize the hotel owners. Sakura selected a decent room on the fifth floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Karin just looked at her.

"You could've told the media your secret!"

"That bitch doesn't have any right to marry **my** father!" Karin shouted.

"For the millionth time, Karin, he's not your father!" Sakura almost wanted to slap her but since she grew up in a rich family, she still has some respect for her.

"He may not be my biological father but he's still my father at heart!" Karin retorted.

Sakura was about to say something but Karin stormed out of the room.

When they reach the party hall, there was no media at sight and all of them are looking at Karin.

"You've ruined it" Sakura muttered.

Karin looked at Kei who was no expression on his face.

Ayame went towards them, "You almost put our family in shame, Karin"

Sakura looked at Ayame, "Grandma, please try to understand Karin, she only missed Uncle Kei"

Even though she hates Karin, she also felt pity in her when they were at the room and when Karin told her at that he is still her father at heart.

_Karin only wants to feel the love and warmth of a father._

"Stay out of this, Sakura" Ayame said coldly.

"But, Grandma… Karin was only shocked!" Sakura defended.

Karin looked at Sakura; _I can't believe that Sakura is defending me…_

Aisaka went towards them, "What are you talking about?"

Ayame looked at Aisaka, "This is Karin, Kei's supposed daughter"

Aisaka smiled at Karin, "I can treat you as my own daughter if you want to"

Karin glared at Aisaka, "I have only one mom. You're just a puny third party who wants to marry my father because of his wealth"

"Shut that mouth of yours" Ayame said coldly.

Karin looked at her 'father', "Choose dad! us or that social climber!"

….

Sasuke was eating dinner with his family excluding Itachi who is at America for some commercial.

"Ah, Sasuke-chan, a producer asks us if you want to do a movi-"

"No"

"-Sigh- Fine, oh well… I guess Itachi could do it"

Mikoto looked at Fugaku, " I can't wait to see Itachi and Sakura's movie!"

Fugaku sighed, "They are still preparing for it"

Mikoto squealed in delight, " Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura's movie!"

Sasuke looked at his mother, "I'll do it"

Mikoto raised a brow, " Why the sudden change of mind?"

Sasuke just smirked, "Nothing"

_Sakura just wait you will be mine soon!_

….

**TBC**

**Please review!**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

[Type text]

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot.**

This chapter is dedicated to _Hotaru Himura_.

Once again your reviews made my heart flood with love.

…

_Chapter Fourteen:_

_Revelations_

…

"Sakura-sama, it's time to wake up" Ayako opened the thick curtains allowing the sunlight to engulf the room.

"Five more minutes, Ayako!" Sakura covered her head with a pillow.

Ayako took the pillow and Sakura tried to snatch the pillow back but failed.

"Your family is already eating, Sakura-sama. I'm sure that Shiki-sama will be more than happy to take your meal"

Sakura bolted up and jumped down the bed, directly going to the bathroom.

"Ayako please pick up an outfit for me!" Sakura shouted.

Ayako couldn't help but snicker. She went straight to the walk-in closet.

A normal person would drool at how many dresses, shorts, tank tops, skirts, accessories, gowns and etc that this closet could contain and trust me its better not to ask the prices too.

Ayako put a finger in her bottom lip,_ she has five appointments today. I'm sure that after this 'meeting' we will head to the beach for the CoverGirl Magazine Photo Shoot and then another meeting with the production team. I guess, I'll just pick a shorts and a simple tank top. _

Sakura took a quick shower and went towards her bed where Ayako put the outfit she picked, it was a white sleeveless rhinestone décor tank top, a grey pleated elastic band pocket shorts, with a pair of silver faux leather floral lace o ring décor platform heels. She put her hair on a French bun.

After that she headed downstairs.

….

The maids were serving delicious breakfast for the Haruno's when they heard Sakura's heels clicking on the stairs.

Shiki looked at the vacant seat beside him, _here comes the devil…_

Sakura and Shiki grew up together. They were very close and always teasing each other since they were kids. They were only separated when Shiki have to move to England for his studies. He was older than her for a few months.

Sakura arrived at the bottom of the stairs in a span of ten minutes, she was slightly panting. I mean who wouldn't be panting if you climb down twenty five steps while wearing a pair of four inch platform heels!

Here is the seating arrangement:

Left: Sasori, Shiki, Sakura.

Right: Akane, Karin.

"Ayako, where are the others?" Sakura asked seating next to Shiki.

Ayako appeared behind her already holding her small notebook and pen, "Mizuki-sama, Kei-sama and Ryuu-sama are already at the main office and Ayame-sama already left the country last night"

Sakura just nodded while taking a sip of her mango juice, she just ate one piece of pancake and rushed off towards the door with Ayako following behind her.

"I'll be going now!"

Akane looked at her daughter, "How's last night?"

Karin looked away, "It's… okay" _I guess._

Shiki looked at Karin with his eyes analyzing her, "You disrespected Uncle Kei's fiancée and almost blurted out to the media your secret"

Akane dropped her spoon on the expensive marbled floor, "What?"

Shiki looked at his wristwatch and sighed, "Sasori, hurry up. I'm going to be late for my photo shoot"

Sasori looked at his cousin with an annoyed expression on his face, "There are a lot of cars at the garage"

"Aunty Mizuki said that you will take me on my appointments today" Shiki said already walking out the door.

Sasori let out an irritated sigh before muttering, "Stupid pocky-boy"

When the two men are out of their sight, Akane grab her daughter by the arm, "What did you do?"

"I-I made Daddy choose between us or his fiancée"

Akane rolled her eyes in irritation, "Of course he would choose her! You're supposed to get back the attention to you not force it!"

"I'm sorry, Mom. It won't happen again" Karin whimpered.

Akane stood up and went to her room and opened the television.

_The Haruno's threw a grand party last night at the Shangri-La Hotel. It was flooding with expensive drinks and food. But the highlight of the party was the announcement of Kei Haruno's engagement to Aisaka Kudo. The party was also attended by Sakura Haruno and Shiki Senri *Shows a picture of Shiki while offering his hand to Sakura* and there is a new Haruno in town. Sakura Haruno told us that she was her distant cousin *Shows a picture of Sakura and Karin*. There are rumors that Sakura will be doing a movie here. _

…

"Yes! That's it. Tilt your head a little bit. Close your eyes. Ah! That's marvelous, so fantastic!"

Ayako looked at Sakura who is currently having a photo shoot on the beach. She looked at her ipad tablet for Sakura's next appointment.

_[0] Photo shoot for CoverGirl_

_7:00 to 9:00 (Beach)_

_[ ] Meeting with the production team_

_9:00 to 11:00 (Aristocrat)_

_[ ] Confirmation for the runway show_

_11:00 to 12:30 (Starbucks)_

Sakura approached Ayako and smiled, "What's next?"

"Meeting with the production team"

….

"He already agreed" Shizune announced.

"Who is my co-actor here anyway? I mean since our first meeting about the movie. You haven't told me who he is"

Kakashi smirked, "I personally chose him"

Sakura looked at her uncle, "Who is he already!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Well if you insist. He is Uchiha Sasuke"

Sakura almost spitted out the chocolate ice cream she was eating and looked at her uncle.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No we are not kidding you, Sakura" Shizune said calmly.

"Past is past, Sakura. Besides ever since you and Sasuke performed Romeo and Juliet at school, I've always knew you have chemistry together"

Sakura remembered those fun times…

_He wasn't supposed to be in this stupid play. Uchiha Sasuke scowled at Naruto who is practicing his script at the stage. Drama is not his type. Yet why was he here again?_

_Ah, yes. It's because of her girlfriend who was chosen to be Juliet. He looked at his side and saw his tenshi who is so engrossed with the script. Sakura Haruno was the school sweetheart of the school and he was the school heartthrob. _

_He admits that he was an overprotective boyfriend and he wants all her smiles, sweet gestures, laughs and love to be only his and when he heard from the teachers that she was chosen as Juliet, Sasuke knew that he has to be the one to get the role of Romeo. He was glad that he got it ,I mean there are a total of fourteen kissing scenes! Five on the cheek, five on the lips and four on the hands._

_They're play was the most watched in school. Heck it was even showed on television._

_After that, they starred on every play on school._

"Oh, and we are having a photo shoot this afternoon for the posters and stuff…"

Sakura glared at her uncle, _how could he do this to me?_

"Just wait Uncle, I'll tell Aunt Kurenai about your pervy books that she thought you already burned!"

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror.

HE can't survive without his books!

"Sakura-chan, the photo shoot begins at 3:00 p.m. sharp!" Shizune said.

Sakura sighed in frustration, _I'm so doomed!_

**TBC**

**Please review!**

**And tell me about your ideas for the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot.**

Sorry for the late update everyone. Blame it to the never ending schoolwork!

This chapter is dedicated to _XShinrin-chanX_.

….

_Chapter Fifteen:_

_Jealousy _

…..

I looked at her picture. I see nothing beautiful in it. I think it's somewhat _freaky_. She has pink fuzzy hair and horrible green eyes that looks like vomit. What do they see in her? For a weird reason they only see her good side not her spoiled brat attitude that I manage to see because of my _undeniable _20/20 vision. Sakura is just an ugly girl with abnormal pink hair and boring green eyes (which is the most _horrible _colorin the world), pale skin with a stupid personality. She is does not deserve what she has now. I have talent, beauty and knowledge unlike her who have the brain of a chicken!

Therefore, I Karin Watanabe – the most beautiful girl in the whole wide universe- has made it a challenge for me to get what is rightfully mine. By the end of the year, I will have Sakura Haruno's life.

_** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Being a billionaire's child isn't all just peaches and cream like everyone thought. You don't see your parents much because of all the deals that need to be sealed, you are to be taught how to act with manners and grace, and you need to choose your friends wisely. It's not like in the TV shows where a rich child get's all she wants and can control everything with just a quick snap.

The reality of it is you are pressured to the point where you just want to switch life with a normal girl. I want to attend a normal school, achieved high grades, have lots of friends who isn't after your money, have a loving boyfriend and get married and dance to a happily ever after.

My grandma is not the type to bake you cookies and spoil against your parents' wishes instead she wants everything arrange in an-apple-pie order, she doesn't like being late for something. When I was only young, she sent me to a private school for heiresses. The school had a total of twenty students only varying from the ages of six to ten. Me along with three more girls (we were beginners that's why we are only four) were thought how to hold a cup with grace, to answer questions in public, we had to memorize a set of rules on how dress appropriately for occasions, we had to learn how to protect ourselves with only our tiny fists (just in case) and other important stuff.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Shizune-san, I'm afraid that we have to cancel the photo shoot for at least a week" Ayame said professionally who is talking to Shizune through a phone.

_What? Why?_

"My mistress, hasn't have any rest since she got here and she haven't even attended school yet"

_Ah, I see. Okay, I will reschedule the photo shoot two weeks from now._

"Thank you for your kind consideration, Shizune-san"

_It's okay. Bye!_

Ayame pressed the end button and looked at Sakura who is enjoying a chocolate sundae.

"The photo shoot has been rescheduled two weeks from now, Sakura-sama"

"Thank you, Ayame. I am very excited to attend school tomorrow" Sakura giggled.

"Sakura-sama, your mother and father have left the country an hour ago. They wanted to say their goodbyes first but they have no time" Ayame informed.

Sakura's face saddened, "How long will they be gone_ again_?"

"About three to four months" Ayame answered.

Sakura sighed. They just arrived two weeks ago and now they are already leaving.

"Hai, Sakura-sama, we need to go back to the mansion and you have to change clothes for your meeting at _La Mode _with a host from a TV show"

"Who is she again?" Sakura asked.

"Kaoru Suzumine; the host who bluntly tells what she thinks about stars in her show"

_Interesting…_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sakura looked at the clothes that she was wearing. A satisfied smile was plastered on her face.

She picked a champagne black sexy strapless zigzag Lurex ribbon top, a cream shaggy faux fur long sleeve outerwear jacket, she matched it with a white studded zipper seamless waist sexy pant leggings and a pair of gold glitter knotted bow espadrille wedge heels. She also has a set of pewter dangling rhinestone studded charm earrings. Sakura tied her hair in a half bun.

On her way downstairs she heard giggles. When she reaches the living room, she saw Karin with a couple of her friends on the sofa with wrappers of chocolates and a bottle of wine.

"Karin, why did you bring your friends here?" Sakura asked eyeing the wrappers of chocolates on the sofa and on the marbled floor.

"Why? Can't bring my friends here?" Karin retorted.

"It's not that, you will be in trouble when grandma sees them. You have to ask her permission first" Sakura answered.

One of Karin's friends went towards Sakura and squealed.

"OMG, It's Sakura Haruno. I have the complete collection of your albums! Can you sign them for me please?"

"Um, sure" Sakura answered.

Karin rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Okay, party's over. You can leave now" Karin muttered.

"But, Karin!" Her friends whined.

"Leave!" Karin shouted and pointed at the door.

Her friends left. Karin turned to Sakura fuming, "There? Happy?"

"I just don't want you to get scolded by Grandma, Karin" Sakura said in a low voice.

"STOP PRETENDING THAT YOU CARE! WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING SEEING ME HUMILLIATED!" Karin shouted at Sakura.

Sakura looked at Karin in the eye, "Do you know what will happen when Grandma sees you bringing your friends here, Karin?"

"So what is she sees me bringing my friends here?" Karin answered.

"Grandma doesn't like having strangers in this mansion, Karin. You could have exposed your secret! Didn't you even think that they will get suspicious on why do you live here now when they you're your past?" Sakura said in a calm voice.

Karin bit her lower lip in defeat.

"Next time, think about the consequences before doing something"

Sakura left Karin alone in the living room and proceeded to the car where Ayame is already waiting.

Karin glared at the hard cold floor, _just wait Sakura; your life shall be mine._

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Karin was in her room, she already finished dinner but from her room she could hear the laughter downstairs. Sasori, Shiki, Sakura along with their other cousins are still eating.

"I remember sneaking into Sasori's room and saw his boxers in his drawers with ducks and rainbows in them!" Sakura's voice chimed.

"SAKURA!" Sasori shouted.

She opened the television and surfed through the channels, and then she saw her favorite TV show. It was _'The Kaoru Suzumine Show'_.

Guess what my viewers? This afternoon I had a chat with one of the promising stars not just in this country but also in the world; Sakura Haruno. I'll tell you that she has a pleasing personality unlike some that are only fake ones. She is not like the others that dresses like they are going to a cotillion when they are only going to be interviewed by me. Sakura is a fun person, with all the things we talked about. You can consider us friends already. What I saw was a refreshing side of her without all the make-up and stuff. A few rumors are spreading that she will do a movie here and this afternoon she confirmed it to me that she is going to do a movie here. Her lucky leading man is none other than Uchiha Sasuke another promising star of the future generation. The movie will be directed by her uncle Hatake Kakashi. The script was written by the famous writer; Tsunade Senju who is also Sakura's godmother. I must say that this movie is worth the wait, heck it could even be the movie of the year. We all know that Uchiha Sasuke is a picky actor. He only chooses the projects he wants to do but what made him accept this offer of becoming Sakura's co-actor. It seems that my _'couple_' senses are tingling. Could it be that by the end of this year we will not only have a new movie but a new couple also? But what about Sai Yamamoto, it is also rumored that they have a relationship. Sakura, Sasuke and Sai, oh my! What a lovely love triangle it is!

Karin gritted her teeth in anger, _it has been decided. Sakura-bitch is going down!_

**-x TBC x-**

**Please review! **

**P.S. feel free to write your ideas for the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot.**

This chapter is dedicated to _apple21_.

Your reviews are much appreciated.

…

_Chapter Sixteen:_

_Sweet Nothings_

….

"_What is that? It smells wonderful!"_ Sakura thought.

It was almost intoxicating but not at all overwhelming; the balance of the different fragrances was subtle and flawless.

"Orange blossoms…lilac…" Sakura thought out loud.

"You only missed the freesia and roses, time to wake up, Sakura-sama" Ayame greeted.

Her dark green haired secretary pulled the pillow from the pinkette only to be snatched again.

"Sakura-sama, wake up" Ayame said a little louder while shaking Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura stretched her arms and rubbed her still dozy eyes.

Blink.

Stare.

Rubs eyes again.

"Ayame, did I order any flowers to be delivered here in my room today?" Sakura asked.

Petals of orange blossoms, lilacs, freesia and roses were all scattered in her bed and on her side table were bouquets of the said flowers that were freshly pick.

Sakura raised a brow at her secretary.

Ayame chuckled, "Sai-sama came here earlier and he brought those with him. He was also the one who scattered those on your bed"

Sakura reached for one of the bouquets, "He's so sweet"

"We tried all the techniques we know for you to wake up but apparently it didn't work considering how much a heavy sleeper you are"

"Ayame-chan, that was mean!"

Sakura noticed a paper -folded neatly in half- near the bouquets. She took it and smiled when she saw the familiar handwriting.

**-x-**

_To my dear Sakura,_

_I brought you your favorite flowers. Do you like them?_

_I really wanted to stay but I'm having an exhibit today._

_I have a wonderful surprise for you at the exhibit._

_I will be picking you up at ten am._

**-x-**

Sakura jumped out of bed and headed to her oversized bathroom with Ayame following her. Sakura went towards the long counter, covered in all the paraphernalia of a beauty salon.

"Ayame, what time is it?" Sakura asked while looking for her favorite strawberry scented shampoo.

"It's 8:45, Sakura-sama" Ayame answered.

"That only gives me an hour and fifteen minutes left!" Sakura shouted.

She dropped the bottle of shampoo and quickly dashed to the bathtub.

"Ayame, kindly get me some breakfast!"

Ayame laughed and went out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen.

**-x-**

Ayame looked at Sakura's schedule while waiting for the maid she assigned to get Sakura some breakfast.

_1:00-2:30: Geometry by Kurenai_

_2:30-3:30: Break_

_3:30- 5:00: Ethics by Shizune_

_5:00- 6:00: Advanced Science by Orochimaru_

_6:00- 7:00: Values Education by Kakashi_

Konoha Academy is a school for the rich. It has a one of a kind education program for their students who are mostly celebrities. It is the only school in the entire world that manages to literally get the rich kids educated and manage to get a diploma even with their busy schedules. That's why they each student has to submit their schedule for the whole week so that the school can plan their subjects. It also has the world's finest chef on their cafeteria, that's why there food can match those being served in five star hotels, their teachers are the most intelligent and the most err… crazy and unusual. They all have_ unique_ personalities.

**-x-**

Ayame returned in Sakura's room with a breakfast tray in her hand. She thanked herself for not locking the door.

Sakura is seated at the front of the mirror wearing a white black two toned draped fitted sexy dress she matched it with a pair of nude pink twist bow closed toe platform heels. She is also wearing an olive multi velvet chain rhinestone breaded cuff bracelet, a pair of pewter rhinestone studded dangling pendant earrings. Her hair was curled into ringlets.

Ayame looked at her wristwatch, it read 9:45.

"Sakura-sama, you have fifteen minutes left before Sai-sama arrives"

**-x-**

Sasuke is pissed beyond hell.

He planned to sleep until ten o'clock since his classes will not start until twelve o' clock.

But Naruto has other plans.

The idiot has been in his room using his laptop for the past hour and won't stop talking about how beautiful is Hinata and all that crap.

"Sasuke-teme, look Sakura-chan released a new song!"

Sasuke covered his face with his pillow. Why can't the ground just swallow him (Naruto)?

**You think I'm pretty  
>Without any make-up on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the puch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I'll let my walls come down, down<strong>

"Sakura he doesn't deserve you" Sasuke thought.

**Before you met me  
>I was a wreck<br>But things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my valentine, valentine<strong>

"I can be better man for you"

**Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever**

"Just wait… You will be mine again soon"

**You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

"Sasuke-teme! It says here that Sakura is doing to Sai's exhibit today!"

**My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

Sasuke wasted no time on getting ready, "Dobe, are you coming or not?"

**We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel and  
>Built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete**

Paparazzi became crazy when they saw Sasuke walk out of his car.

"Is it true that you and Sakura Haruno are going to star in a movie?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yes"

**Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever**

He saw her with his 'replica' staring at something. He looked at the painting they were looking at just moments ago. It's a painting of Sakura under a cherry blossom tree. The caption below says, "_My Angel_"

**You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

Sakura felt her heart stop when she saw Sasuke again. Sure she saw him at the school but it's now it's different.

**My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

"Sakura we need to talk" Sasuke said grabbing her wrist.

She looked at Sai who is busy talking to some buyers.

**I might get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight**

"There is nothing more to talk about" Sakura tried to break free from his iron grip.

**Let you put your hands on me  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight**

"You're wrong. There are a lot of things we need to talk about" Sasuke said.

**You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

"Even if there is… I don't want to think about it" Sakura whispered.

**My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back****  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

It was too late for Sakura to notice that Sai is already by her side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Uchiha" Sai gave him a fake smile.

Sasuke glared and eyed Sai's arm which is wrap in Sakura's waist.

This is not gonna be good.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot.**

This chapter is dedicated to_ Tiger Priestess._

…

_Chapter Seventeen:  
>Karin Watanabe<em>

….

Karin hated mornings. She hates waking up so early and getting ready for school.

She brushed her uneven hair and sighed. She was still sleepy and the bed suddenly seemed inviting.

Contrary to the people's belief, her hair is actually really uneven. People always think that she is in a rush and forgets to brush her hair or she puts gel and it's her way to attract people. What they don't know is she was born with it. She tried every process she could find to make her hair straight.

She examines herself in the mirror. She's wearing a white black stripe print miniskirt, a white sheer ruffled polka dotted trim top and a pair three inch heels red glitter velvet trim platform pump heels. She took her concealer stick and dabbed some under her eyes to cover the eyebags that formed due to lack of sleep and her trademark red lipstick.

Unlike the other students who only have half day classes, Karin spends the whole day at school since she don't have appointments to attend to or magazine covers to shoot and all that stuff like the other teenagers in her school do.

Two hours ago she saw Sai carrying bouquets followed by Ayame who is carrying a box full of flower petals. They are heading to Sakura's room upstairs.

She looked at her watch, 10:00. She still has an hour before her first class starts.

_At least, I still have time to think_, Karin thought.

_**Konoha Academy**_

Karin sat at the farthest seat on the classroom. She needed time to think about her situation.

"OMG! Did you see what's happened at Sai Yamamoto's exhibit this morning?" A girl asked.

"YES! I did. Sakura-san is so lucky having two guys chase after her" Another girl squealed.

"I heard that Sakura-san and Sasuke-san are doing a film together!" Another girl joined in.

"Aren't they a couple before Sakura-san left for Paris?"

"They are. I heard that they broke up before Sakura-san left for Paris"

"Then after that, Watanabe-san suddenly became Sasuke-san's girlfriend"

"Who's Watanabe-san?"

"She's the girl with red hair with an unusual hairstyle…"

_People these days have nothing better to do than gossip,_ Karin thought.

Karin faked a cough and the three girls who are busy talking to each other looked at her.

When they realize who she was they quickly got on their feet and want to their respective seats, their faces red from embarrassment after being caught talking about her. Karin looked at their faces and she could immediately tell that they are freshmen because if they are higher year levels they wouldn't be frightened by Karin's glare instead they would fight back.

_That's right, bitches. Learn your places and don't ever talk about your superiors that way, _Karin smirked.

She sighed and rested her chin on her palm and stared at the board filled with equations with a bored expression on her face.

The chattering died when Kakashi entered the room and told them to copy the notes written on the blackboard.

Karin took out her notebook and her pen and started copying. She needed something to distract her from her thoughts.

_**Lunch at Konoha Academy's Cafeteria**_

After ordering her lunch which is a tuna carbonara and with garlic bread and her favorite fruit juice she took a seat at the famous _**'Golden Table'.**_

The _**Golden Table **_is made out of pure gold. The reason that it was called the _**Golden Table **_other than the fact that it was made out of gold; it's where the most famous students sits during lunch and vacant periods. Unfortunately, Karin thinks that she is famous and therefore has the right to seat there. While all the other students could only glare at her. They were scared to face the wrath of Karin Watanabe.

"What does that girl think she is? How dare she say sit at the _**Golden Table**_" A senior girl snarled.

Karin only smirked at her and enjoyed her food.

_I'd like to see you die out of jealousy, bitch, _Karin thought.

_**Later that night**_

Karin yawned and let the book drop on her table. She has been reviewing for her Calculus exam tomorrow. Getting up from her chair, she jumped on her bed and turned on the television.

_Guess what happened today my viewers! Uchiha Sasuke was spotted at Yamamoto Sai's exhibit. We all know that Haruno Sakura and Yamamoto Sai have a relationship what we don't expect is that Sasuke going to the exhibit and have a fight between Sai. Am I sensing a love triangle on the way? After all Sasuke and Sakura attended the same school before Sakura moved to Paris. Did they have a relationship before Sakura moved? We all knew that the two are doing a movie together which will start shooting next week. The two men have exchanged few words before Sasuke left. What could have happened? We are still trying to contact Sakura but still no response. This is getting so exciting I nev-_

Karin turned the television off.

_One minute she is kind to me now she is flirting with Sasuke! That doubled face, whore! I mean she already have Sai now she has Sasuke on her tail too. What on earth is happening? I better do something!_

Karin quickly left her room and headed to Ayame's room. She turned the knob and entered the room. She went to the mahogany table where the Ayame's laptop was left opened. She looked at the files they mostly contained about the company until she accidentally went to the file where Sakura's schedule was written. Karin smirked.

_Monday Evening: Music Video Shooting- Waterfront Hotel._

Closing the file, Karin rushed towards her room to change.

_**Waterfront Hotel**_

They were shooting the music video at the rooftop of the hotel. Sakura has a harness attached to her since they are shooting the part where she would jump off the hotel and break through the glass window on the 67th floor. They can't find a double since they don't know any girl at Sakura's age with _freaking_ pink hair and besides Sakura was up to the challenge.

"Sakura-sama, you don't have to do this. We could easily find a double for you" Ayame said worriedly.

Sakura smiled at Ayame, "You worry too much, Ayame-chan. I have a harness on me so don't freak yourself out"

"Get on your places everybody!" The director shouted.

"Be careful, Sakura-sama" Ayame said her voice full of concern for her mistress.

Sakura nodded and stepped at the edge of the rooftop. She looked down and her eyes widened at the height of the hotel. The cars look like little ants. Sakura was never afraid of heights but at the moment she regretted saying that she doesn't need a double.

_There's no turning back now, _Sakura thought as she prepared to jump.

Unknown to all of them Karin was there, a knife in her hand. The redhead was smirking as she looked at Sakura who is preparing to jump.

_Something's wrong_, Ayame thought. She always know that something bad is going to happen whenever she get this feeling she is feeling right now.

The green haired secretary looked at Sakura who is singing the lyrics before jumping and her eyes widened when she saw the harness' damaged part.

"STOP!" Ayame shouted.

All the crew looked at her even Sakura. She rushed to Sakura and took off the harness herself.

"Ayame-chan, what's wrong?" Sakura asked clearly confused on the actions of her secretary.

Ayame looked at the stunt director and ushered him to get closer. The stunt director went towards Ayame.

"The harness' has a damaged part!" Ayame said as she pointed the almost cut harness.

The stunt director looked confused, "But we just bought this harness this morning. I even checked it myself before putting it on Haruno-san"

Sakura looked around and spotted Karin who is already making her way towards the exit.

"Ayame-chan, stay here and clear things up. I'm going to run a little errand" Sakura said and left.

Sakura followed Karin and ended up on the girls comfort room.

"Why are you here Karin?" Sakura asked.

Karin smirked, "Am I banned on this hotel?"

Sakura shook her head, "But that still doesn't answer my question"

Karin smiled evilly and showed Sakura the knife that she is holding. Sakura gasped and ran but Karin caught up easily since Sakura is wearing high heels compared to Karin who is wearing flats.

Karin caught hold of Sakura's pink locks and shoved her towards the comfort room again.

"You listen to what I have to say and listen well" Sakura nodded and whimpered.

"You're a good for nothing whore. You're a bitch in my life. If you didn't come back then maybe Sasuke and I are still together and I'm still living my life" Karin held the knife to Sakura's neck dangerously.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura whispered.

"I want Sasuke to hate you and everybody to see how much of a bitch are you" Karin answered.

"We can talk about this Karin" Sakura said.

Sakura had enough, first she threaten her with a knife then she orders her like a freaking maid! If Karin thinks she's a bitch then she'll show her how bitchy Sakura Haruno can be.

"Is it my fault that Sasuke thinks that I'm more attractive than you? Is it my fault that people hates you and they fucking love me? Maybe you should start changing yourself but I would advice you to change your hair and the- OW!" Karin yanked Sakura's hair harder.

Sakura hit a very sore spot. _No one insults the hair!,_ Karin thought angrily.

"NO! I'm here to warn you. Stay away from Sasuke or else" With that Karin left leaving Sakura stared in disbelief.

_Did she just threaten me with a knife just to stay away from Sasuke?_

**Well judging from what happened minutes ago then yes.**

_It's Sasuke she should warn._

**CHA! Oh… If only I can control your body that Karin is already ripped in pieces by this time.**

Sakura sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She straightened her crumpled clothes and hand combed her hair. When she got back on the set the director decided to postpone the shoot and rescheduled it after four days to give the creative group some time to think about a new setting and location since Ayame is dead set on not having Sakura jumping off a hotel.

"Sakura-sama, you have a message" Ayame handed Sakura her phone.

_Dear Bitch,_

_Do you know what H.I.M means? It means HE IS MINE!_

_Sender: Unknown Number_

_Message Received: 9:57 p.m._

Sakura knew that it was Karin. She sighed and massages her temples.

_This is too much for a girl to handle in one day._

"Ayame-chan, let's go home"

**To Be Continued.**

_**Author's Note: **__Just to let you know that this isn't the type of story where Karin is only ALL WORDS BUT NO ACTION. In this story Karin will try everything just to get Sakura out of the way. She will not be the entire typical __**fangirl-stupid-bitch- not intelligent Karin who squeals when she sees Sasuke like there is no tomorrow and doesn't care about her grades **__like in other stories._

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
